1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure is directed to obtaining a geo-fence without a network download.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a cell phone user is near the boundary of a geo-fence and the geo-fence is relevant to the user, the user may wish to load the geo-fence onto the cell phone (or any other mobile device capable of determining its geographic location). Typically, the cell phone must establish a network connection in order to download the geo-fence. However, the cell phone may not be able to establish a network connection, or the user may not wish to establish a network connection. Further, the user may not be aware that a geo-fence is available for that location.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial if the user were presented with a sign near the geo-fenced area that indicated that a geo-fence is available and provided a way to obtain the geo-fence parameters without requiring a network connection.